


What if

by justlookingvmca



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlookingvmca/pseuds/justlookingvmca
Summary: What if this is all just a huge misunderstanding. Just another point of view.





	What if

What if everyone’s assumptions were wrong. What if nothing is as it seems.

Just because she was there at the Special Olympics event, and at the Walk of Fame, doesn’t cement their dating status. Why drag a woman through the mud and dig up divorce records because she might be dating him. Even if their dating status is true, dragging her means you are also dragging him. Why did you respect him not less than 1 week ago, and all of a sudden this perhaps girlfriend appears seemingly out of nowhere, and you turn on him. The name calling and insults are so disgusting and unwarranted. No one knows anything concrete, and all this speculation is gossip and really gross.

Who’s to say she isn’t there because she was a past skating partner, and she is part of the history that is Scott Moir’s skating life. Maybe he wanted to celebrate his achievements with her as well, seeing that she stayed close to the family, and is possibly a close friend of Cara’s, and a byproduct might be that she is also close friends with Scott. After all, if it weren’t for her having stopped skating with Scott, he most probably never would have been paired up with Tessa. And for that, I think everyone should be grateful.

Maybe he/they (Tessa included) wanted to include her in a major life event, seeing as she is going through a hard time right now, trying to bring some positive vibes her way. After all, Tessa’s dad was also apparently at WoF, and he has been less present in Tessa’s life as of late. Maybe they wanted to celebrate this glorious occasion with important people.

Who’s to say that after the WoF gala he didn’t go home to Tessa, and have a private celebration. No one knows anything.


End file.
